deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect Tournament Round 1 Battle 8: Sovereign vs. Apocalymon
Okay on this Battle on Deadliest Fiction we are talking about Apocalymon vs. Sovereign Both of these guys are not someone you want to mess with because both are huge guys with incredible power. We have Sovereign a vanguard of the Reapers left behind to instigate their eventual return from dark space, Sovereign has spent the last 50,000 years in a state of near-constant hibernation, waking periodically to assess the evolution of organic races. It was the duty of the starship to bring about the next revolution of the cycle, and serve as the harbinger for the return of its kind by sending a signal to the keepers on the Citadel. This would make the keepers open the Citadel relay, a mass relay that leads to dark space, and usher the Reapers through. And thus the cycle of the Reapers genocide to purge the galaxy of the advance races and leave the less primitive species live continue. AGAINST! Apocalymon this evil digimon's arrival was foreseen in ancient prophecies: he came from beyond this place called the Firewall, and was born from the feelings of jealousy and hatred belonging to Digimon who died during Digivolution. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wants to make the Digital and Real worlds into living underworlds to justify the darkness that composes him. His existence generated the chaos in the Digital World, particularly the creation of the Dark Masters and their servants Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. This Battle will be very close both have incredbile Weapons/Attacks and both are feared in their universes. (Deadliest Warrior Voice) Sovereign The Vanguard of the Reapers who has spent the past 50,000 years in the Milky Way Galaxy waiting for the signal to release his kind and cause massive Genocide on the advanced races and served as the Flagship when he indoctrinated the Spectre Saren. ''' ''VS!'' '''Apocalymon The Digimon who's very existence generated the chaos in the Digital World and created the evil digimon that would call forth another group of DigiDestined to battle the evil and save the Digital World and Earth. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to this Week's Battle Deadliest Fiction Users On this Battle we will look at the weapon/attacks of these two huge gigantic warriors to see WHO IS DEADLIEST! Sovereign: The Reaper Vanguard who had to find a way to bring the rest of the Reapers through the Citadeal Relay because of the Prothean sabotage and so indoctrinated the Turian Spectre Saren Arterius and gathered Geth who saw him as a God. OR! Apocalymon: The Digimon who desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. Okay as always we have to take a look at the history of the warriors of the battle. Sovereign: He was found by the current species in 2162 by a science team of Batarians and a rouge Human Alliance scientist. Saren Arterius found out about Sovereign and killed everyone who tried to stop him as he believed that Soverign was he weapon he needed to bring Humanity to their knees. However Sovereign found a use for Saren and was able to indoctrinate him into helping him try and bring back the Reapers. It made an alliance with Saren, who thought he could prove that organics could be useful to the Reapers, guaranteeing their survival when the cycle began again. Saren didn't realise that this "alliance" was empty: Sovereign saw him merely as another tool to be manipulated, used, and discarded. Saren took Sovereign as his flagship, and was named as Sovereign's "prophet" to the geth. And the Geth who saw Sovereign as a God also joined the cause. THEN WE HAVE Apocalymon: Apocalymon is ultimately jealous of the light. As the beings which composed him were doomed to death by natural evolution, he has to watch as the reverse world, the world of light, get to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. His arrival was foreseen in ancient prophecies: he came from beyond the Firewall, and was born from the feelings of jealousy and hatred belonging to Digimon who died during Digivolution. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wants to make the Digital and Real worlds into living underworlds to justify the darkness that composes him. His existence generated the chaos in the Digital World, particularly the creation of the Dark Masters and their servants Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. He was the final enemy that the Adventure 01 DigiDestined team had to face before they could return home. Battle Notes of the Battle 1 vs. 1 Sovereign Will be assisted by two Recon and two Rocket Drones 4 in all. Weapons/Attacks of the Warrior Weapons/Attack Analysis Close Range When both of these Warrios got up close both had tentacles for close range combat. Sovereign had for close range Crushing Tentacles *hundreds of meters in length *number of large metal tentacles *can be used to walk on planetary surfaces or manipulate or crush objects at close range. For Apocalymon his close range was the attack of Tentacle Attack *Performs a physical attack with his tentacle claws. *Have a very long range as they can stretch out very far Personal Edge While Apocalymon's Tentacle's have the reach they don't have the strength to destroy Sovereign Edge: Sovereign Special Both of these Massive Creatures had very powerful Weapons/Attacks. For Sovereign his Main Weapon of choice Reaper Laser *The main armament of a Reaper *electromagnetic railgun the fires a stream liquid tungsten at a fraction of the speed of light *hits with a force of between 132 and 454 kilotons of TNT Assisting Sovereign will be Geth Recon and Rocket Drones Recon Drones *pulse weapon is quite powerful *equipped with a form of Tactical Cloak. Rocket Drones *armed with a rocket launcher that can do incredible damage For Apocalymon he had many attacks for when he fought the DigiDestined His main attack were Copied Attacks *Weapons Copied from other Digimon of evil including *'River of Power': Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. Fires an energy cannon from the tip of its nose *'Crimson Lightning': Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. Uses a stream of blood like a whip. *'Giga Cannon': Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. *'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with his The Touch of Evil. Extends both of its extensible arms and enforces its will on the opponent's body. *'Virus Grenades': Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Personal Edge This is close because both have powerful Weapons/Attacks so I am going to call this even. Edge: Even Video Clips of the Warriors in Action Battleground *The Digital World Sovereign will head to the Digital World to asses the Digimon but Apocalymon will be in his way and see Sovereign as a threat as he wants to control the Digital World X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these Warrios we have to look at important Factors like Speed, Survivalbility, Intimidation, and more and so on a scale of 0-100 with 100 be the Ultimate Warrior I will rate these Warrios based on their history. Sovereign-Apocalymon Speed ''' 86-10 '''Edge Sovereign: While Sovereign ain't much fast, he moves at least where as Apocalymon is always shown just floating in the same spot and his only speed is in his Tentacles. Survivalbility 95-84 Edge Sovereign: Sovereign was able to last for 50,000 years and just recovers like that when he is activated and was in perfect condition to continue his mission as the Reaper Vanguard. Apocalymon must of last years behind the Firewall but he was still beaten by the original group of DigiDestined. Intimidation 80-85 Edge Apocalymon: While Sovereign was probably feared during the Prothean era during the Era of the Humans and other species he wasn't known at all and even when he was defeated he was just passed off as Geth technology and so didn't have the Reapers becom feared. Apocalymon was feared by many digimon and eveyone who lived in the Digital World like Gemini, when the new group of DigiDestined fought him he was able to cause Psychological Warfare on the children's minds and made them think that there was no hope of defeating him. Personal Edge This Battle will be very close as both have incredible Weapons/Attacks, and come in very close in X-Factors. Apocalymon has many more longer range attacks but Sovereign takes the battle up close with his more powerful Tentacles. The Battle Sovereign the Vanguard of the Reapers has arrived in the Digital World to asses the Digimon for the upcoming Reaper invasion force. Sovereign approached the Digital World until something catches its attention. Sovereign sees before him a strange cube of some sort and stops to examine it. Soon the strange cube begins to change and tentacles begin to pot out from the cube and on the top a humanoid figure appears and begins to talk to Sovereign. "You are no Digimon but you are also not Human who are you strange creature?" Apocalymon asks "You organic stand in the presence of the Vanguard of the Reapers known as Sovereign." Sovereign says "I do not know what a Reaper is what is your purpose?" Apocalymon says "I am a Vanguard for my species known as the Reapers. Our Primry Goal is to purge the Galaxy of all advanced organics." Sovereign says "Purge. You mean destroy!" Apocalymon says "That is correct organic." Sovereign says "NO! the Digital World is mine to conquer and to destroy you will not destroy this world. It shall be reimgined into my imagination. The Digital World will be MINE! and no one will take it from ME!" Apocalymon says. "VIRUS GRENADES!" Apocalymon yells and out from all of his tentacles fires Datamon's Virus Grenade attack at Sovereign. The grenade impact Soveregin but Sovereign receives hardly any damage. Soveregin then sends forth Geth Recon and Rocket Drones to attack Apocalymon. The Drones all start firing at Apocalymon who tries to destroy them with his Tentacles. He is able to destroy one Rocket Drone but the other Rocket Drone fires at one of his Tentacles and destroys it, while the Recon Drones harass Apocalymon. Apocalymon uses the attack "CRIMSOM LIGHTING!" and is able to knock all of the drones out of the sky. Apocalymon then yells "GIGA CANNON!" and one of his Tentacles take the shape of Machinedramon and fires from the two cannons at Sovereign. The two shots impact Sovereign and Sovereign begins to fly towards Apocalymon. Apocalymon yells "RIVER OF POWER!" and another Tentacle forms the head of MetalSeadramon's head and fires a blue Energy Cannon from the nose which also impacts Sovereign. Sovereign then retaliates and fires its Reaper Laser at Apocalymon. Apocalymon watches and most of his tentacles are disintergrated and he is blown back by the force of the hit. Apocalymon continues to use the Giga Cannon and River of Power attacks on Sovereign and manages to cut off two of Sovereign's tentacles. Sovereign then fires his Reaper Laser again at Apocalymon and hits Apocalymon again but only injuring Apocalymon more. Sovereign then flies in closer while Apocalymon recovers and as soon as he recovers Sovereign fires his Reaper Laser once again this time towards Apocalymon's body. Apocalymon yells as he is disintegrated and the rest of his body soon follows after. Sovereign then continues towards the Digital World to asses the Digimon. Winner: Sovereign Final Stats Sovereign ended up Victorious. Winning 2,632 to Apocalymon's 2,368 Battles out of 5,000 Sovereign-Apocalymon 2,632-2,368 In the Head-to-Head weapons comparison Close Range: Crushing Tentacles 70%-30% Tentacle Attack Special: Reaper Laser, Drones 60%-40% Copied Attacks Expert's Opinion Sovereign won because he dominated in all ranges with his better close range attack, and his more powerful Reaper Laser. That and the X-Factors of Speed, and Survivability also helped in Sovereign's victory. Category:Blog posts